List of Nations
This page provides a listing of all of the nations that have existed on the MCC PvP Server and all its maps after the switch to Towny Mechanics, along with the cities under their governorship. For the list of factions that existed before the switch, please see PvP Kingdoms List. In order to be listed on this page as a legitimate nation, it must acquire at least 5 members, as well as 15 contiguous land claims. Once all of these criteria have been fulfilled, the nation may be added to this list. Creating a wiki page for your nation is highly recommended and a link will be added here. A nation becomes inactive when either the total number of members falls below 5, the total number of land claims falls below 15 (does not need to be contiguous), or when the nation outright disbands. This may be due to a number of causes, including but not limited to wars, revolutions, or simply general inactivity. Inactive nations may be reformed again by diplomacy, war demands, rebel revolts, or other sociopolitical events. These new nations may be recorded as an entirely new entity, at the request of the nation's leader. Nations may be renamed at the request of the nation's leader. This change will be noted in the list via the addition of a "(Formerly: Nation Name" tag. Should the renaming create a new identity that is incongruous with the nation's history, the old nation's page will remain unchanged while a new page will be created to reflect the creation of a new nation (the "Formerly" tag will not be applied). The "Formerly: Nation" label may be removed at the request of the faction leader after 30 days. =Active Nations (Fifth Map)= The Belkan Empire The Belkan Empire was known as the Principality of Belka until a period of growth after the New Dawn Federation was dissolved and a demographic explosion happened after the collapse of the Men of the North. Originally ruled by an absolute monarchy, the Empire adopted a constitutional monarchy with an emphasis on land-holding noble houses and holders of honorary titles that drive the course of the faction through the Hall of Lords. The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of the Belkan Empire (Capital is bolded): Thapsus Drakkensburg Belka Arconia Radenburg Ankara Alcmair Aldurukh Masyaf Tallarna Yorshire Name The Dwarven Empire The oldest faction, The Dwarven Empire is a subterranean realm, its people mining in the great depths of the world. Presently, the Dwarves are run by the enlightened Emperor, Hilary_Duff. The battle cry of the Dwarves is KNAI!, their words: the hammer strikes hard on the iron, yet harder still on its foes. The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of the Dwarven Empire (Capital is bolded): Dvor-Ervingur Uramir Ussurkair Braavos Nargothrond Kaiserreich Östereich-Ungarn The Kaisereich Östereich is an constitutional union based on the Empire of Austria and Apostolisches Königreich Ungarn (Apostolic Kingdom of Hungary), a Doppelmonarchie (Dual Monarchy). Our Doppelmonarchie means that we have two kingdoms, ruled seperatly with one head of state, der Kaiser (the emperor).The anthem is "Gott erhalte Niels den Kaiser" and the Reich is based around the capitol Wien (Vienna). The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of the Kaiserreich (Capital is bolded): Edinburgh Innsbruck The Kingdom Of Emerove The Kingdom of Emerove, located in the great plains, is a a glorious domain where the sun shines, and the people live prosperously. They are famous for the exquisite craftsmanship and attention to detail in their woodworking projects and architecture. Its capital is surrounded by impressive walls, in close proximity to the Great Mountain, home to a great ice dragon, Valmarth. The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of Emerove (Capital is bolded): Dettenfall New Swabia The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of New Swabia (Capital is bolded): Fredericksburg North Korea The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of North Korea (Capital is bolded): Moatstantinople Werenia The Orzhov Syndicate The Orzhov Syndicate believes that wealth is power, that structure breeds wealth, and that guilt creates structure.the Orzhov Syndicate is a combination of religion, credit-lending agency, and crime syndicate, with an ostentatious hierarchy of priests, enforcers, and councilors ruling over a congregation of guiltbound slaves, indebted persona , and many more. The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of the Orzhov Syndicate (Capital is bolded): The Church of Deals. Palamaine Republic The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of the Palamen (Capital is bolded): Palamaine 38th Parallel North Prugundy Champions of Equality. The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of Prugundy (Capital is bolded): Paradise Deltaria Leviathan Patropolis Novyy Balans Clay Bay Raven The Raven is a fraternal and often militaristic organization lead by Father Headcrusher126. The faction is known for its popularity and bellic mentality in the past maps that often put them at odds with the likes of North Korea and the Dwarven Empire. The factions is perceived as one of the most united players in the server. As of present Raven has peacefully absorbed The Roman Empire. The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of Raven(Capital is bolded): New Raven Ravenna Rayo Stormwind Saphiri The Proud and the Brave. The followers of the Six. The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of the Saphiri (Capital is bolded): Saphiri Mr Roggers Neighborhood Valyria German Port Ebonheart Drachedge Kunlabori Alora Swedish Empire The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of the Swedish Empire (Capital is bolded): Gothenburg The Travellers of the Windrose The following cities are under the rule and jurisdiction of the Travellers of Windrose (Capital is bolded): =Independent City-States= The following cities are independent of any national ruling body: *Leichtenstein *Purayah *The Most Serene City of Venice =Defunct Nations / Cities= The following nations or cities are no longer existent as a viable entity in the world: *Arenland